


God of the New World

by Printerpressing (SayokoArai)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen, God Complex, One Shot, Yagami Light is Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayokoArai/pseuds/Printerpressing
Summary: Light, overcome by the power of the notebook, practically loses his mind with his god-complex, worrying his sister when she hears him screaming and laughing.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 17





	God of the New World

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously how did they not hear him laugh and scream?

Light laughed maniacally as he continued writing names in the notebook, his hand starting to cramp as the ink spilled onto the notebook’s paper. He wrote four pages worth of names on the notebook before deciding on taking a break to speak to Ryuk, who was staring at him unblinking like usual.

“Ryuk, do you know how great my life has been since you’ve dropped this notebook? With this notebook, I can become the god of the new world!” He laughed louder this time, he probably would have alerted the neighborhood, but luckily, or unluckily it only alerted his family. 

Sayu was downstairs watching the dramas on tv when her binge was rudely interrupted by the sound of hysterical laughing, she glanced over to her mother who was confused by the noise.

“Umm, mom, do you think Light is okay?” Sayu said as she turned down the volume of the tv, hoping to check up on him.

“I’m sure he’s fine...Maybe check up on him to see if he’s not tired or anything?” With her words, Sayu hopped off the couch and ran upstairs to see what was going on in Light’s room. 

_Maybe he was just watching a funny movie._ Sayu thought to herself. As she was about to knock on his door, she heard what seemed to be out of a tv drama line. But before on the other side, Ryuk was speaking to Light about his excessive behavior.

“Light, you’ve said that ten times already in the past week, don’t you think you’re working too hard?” Ryuk said with a slightly worried tone, or at least what seemed like it.

“A GOD CAN NEVER DO ENOUGH TO UPHOLD JUSTICE AND RID THE WORLD OF SCUM! I AM KIRA, AND I AM GOD!” Light tilted his head up and proceeded to laugh his lungs out, this time definitely alerting the neighborhood and especially the person outside of his door.

Sayu pulled back grasping her breath in her hands, Light was Kira? This whole situation was pulled from one of the dramas she’s seen on TV. Light couldn’t be Kira, he was probably just a fanboy of Kira or something, that’s it, this had to be like one of those prank shows where a tv crew secretly films her reaction, right?

This brings up the question of where they would even hide the camera crew, and wouldn’t they have known about the pranks anyway, all of that stuff was probably faked for tv, but on to reality, if Light was Kira what would she do? If she knocks and asks him what he was doing, he would surely suspect her of knowing his secret, would he ask her to keep his secret? Or would she be killed to keep the knowledge of his identity safe? The feeling in her gut didn’t stop even when she returned downstairs without saying a thing to him, even thinking that her brother was Kira, a mass-murderer, and was living in the same house, terrified her.

She had to say something, to their dad at least, but it would break his heart knowing the evil he’s fighting to destroy would’ve been right next to him the whole time.

She probably looked a bit down, because her mother said something to her, but it didn’t solve the aching feeling in her chest even when she tried to keep her mind off of the situation by returning to the tv, raising the volume a little more to ignore her thoughts in the background.


End file.
